1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the embodiments relate to a host apparatus which is connected to an image forming apparatus and a compatible function information providing method thereof, and more particularly, to a host apparatus which is connected to an image forming apparatus to receive function information on at least one image forming apparatus for a user, and a compatible function information providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on paper. The image forming apparatus may include, for example, a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, or a multi-function device which has at least two functions.
Recently, demand for an image forming apparatus as an office automation device performing not only a print function but also a scanning function and faxing function has increased. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus has extended its original functions to perform various functions with high performance.
To more efficiently administrate the image forming apparatus connected in a network, a user (or an administrator) performs and manages various settings of each device, i.e., image forming apparatuses, by using a host apparatus such as a personal computer (PC). Thus, the host apparatus may provide a user with information on functions and setting values of the image forming apparatuses.
However, in providing information on the image forming apparatuses, the conventional host apparatus only demonstrates information on the functions and setting values of the image forming apparatuses, and does not provide information on whether a function is supported by a host apparatus or whether a program is installed to use the function.
Therefore, a user must perform an additional process to confirm whether a particular function is supported by the host apparatus. This is time-consuming and inconvenient.